


The One Thing Travis Didn't Tease Wes About

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff. Travis/Wes, established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing Travis Didn't Tease Wes About

Travis teased Wes. He teased him about his anal tendencies, his uptight attitude, and his intense hate for chaos. But there was one thing Travis didn't tease Wes about. Something he was fond of, even before they started dating.

No matter what Wes was eating, no matter how big or messy or if it was something like a cracker, Wes ended up with a little food on his face. It was so unlike Wes and so outrageously cute that Travis couldn't help but smirk and pretend he didn't see it. Wes always wiped his face with a napkin at the end of meals, ending his fun.

It was late and Wes had fixed them some amazing lasagna. Travis did a happy dance on his way to the couch.

“This looks great, Wes.”

Wes snorted, sitting down beside him. “Watch it there, Prima Ballerina.”

“Prima Ballerina? I’m more like Shakira, man. These hips don’t lie,” he said with an eyebrow waggle. 

Wes cracked up and shook his head. “What’s Shakira?” 

Travis gave him an exasperated look, stuffing his face with the lasagna. “Man, are you serious? You've got to work on your pop culture knowledge, baby. Shakira’s a singer.”

“Oh,” Wes said softly, cutting his lasagna into small bites and eating them. Travis glanced over at him after a few minutes. His eyes were lit up by the soft glow of the television, bright blue. Travis’ eyes wandered to his chin. A blob of tomato sauce was smeared on it. He smiled fondly at the other man.

“It’s okay,” he said, putting his plate down and pushing Wes’ down. He rolled on top of him, licking the tomato sauce off his chin and kissing him softly. “Nobody’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So short. Alas. But the scene just popped in my head last night and I thought it was cute.


End file.
